Dangerous friendship
by WALIXELA
Summary: They are going to kill her, no matter what I say or do, saving her is out of my hands,she is going to die anyway and it's all my fault. What happens when Zane makes a mistake? Not realizing the damage until it's too late....
1. Chapter 1

"They are going to kill her, no matter what I say or do, saving her is out of my hands,she is going to die anyway and it's all my fault."

Hello, my name is Zane Bennett. I'm nineteen years old and this is the story of how my life changed, of how I got involved in a gang, of how I got the blame for the terrible things that happened to my girlfriend.

~ A year ago ~

Rikki and I were holding hands at the beach, we had been walking all afternoon and when the night came we lay down on the sand to see the stars and talked about a lot of things, we talked about our wedding, even though she thought that was silly. Then we talked of how we were going to grow older together, I remember what she told me that night

" We are going to grow older together, till death do us apart and if i pass away before you I want you to give a hug, the strongest and most loving hug."

"Of course Rikki and if i die before you i want you to do the same with me deal?"

"Okay." Rikki said.

Everything was perfect that night, what i didn't knew was that night I was going to meet my new friends. I took Rikki home with my motorbike, later i went home but on the way i watched some guys having fun with their motorbikes, they were having races and i felt the like joining them so i started to approached them and i told them that i would like to take place in the race.

"Are you kidding me? Are you planning to compete with us with that piece of trash" One of them asked me,

"Just watch me." I answered with a smug tone, so they give me an opportunity and for their surprise i won, when i saw their faces i thought for a moment that they were going to kill me or at least they were going to give me the biggest beating of my life but they didn't.

"We will waiting for you tomorrow," The leader told me,

"Yes we want our revenge!" the others told me, i smiled and them and answered

"Of course i will give it to you but i will win anyway."

The next day i couldn't wait till that night to go to the race although if my dad could see them he probably would tell to not speak with them. They weren't the type of people he would want me to hang out with, they had tattoos and piercings; they were cool.

After school i went home and hung out with Rikki, we went to the movies and the marine park but even though I was with Rikki y mind was  
focused on the race that night. Rikki noticed that i was so distracted and she asked me what was happening, "Nothing." i answered, i don't know why i didn't tell her, i just didn't feel like telling her.

That night i took Rikki home earlier that the other nights, and arrived at the street from last night. They were already there waiting for me to  
approach the starting line. I smiled a little and accelerated, everything went too fast the only thing that i knew was that i won again they were really angry but John their leader just smiled at me.

"You are a really good rival, boy." He told me,

"Thanks!" I said,

And that is how i started hanging around with them every single night, they were really cool always knowing how to have fun. Then i started to look like them, i dressed with dark clothes and i got a piercing - my dad didn't like that but Rikki did, she told me that looked good with her personality, Rikki is so open mind but she didn't knew why i was changing, the truth was that i just wanted to look like them they were the coolest guys of the private school that i attended, they do whatever they wanted to do, and go wherever they wanted to go. Everyone in the school respected them, i don't know why but i just wanted to be part of their band, I wanted to hang out with them. I know that in the nights i can go  
and race with them but in school i don't exist for them they told me that i wasn't allowed to talk with them in school because i wasn't part if the  
band and if i tried to talk with them i was going to regret that so in school we didn't talk to each other, we didn't see each other that was the rule.

The more days that passed, the more i wanted to be part of the gang, part of something even if i knew they weren't only those guys who race in the nights, they were a gang. People who had guns and drugs, they attacked peoplei knew that was bad but maybe my reason was to attract the attention of my dad.

Few days passed and one night they talked about going to a place and when i tried to follow them they told me that only the gang was allowed to go to that place, so I finally asked them what I had to do to join them.

"Really? Do you want to know?" John asked me,

"Yes, what do I have to do?"

"Well there is a trial that everyone did to be part of this gang but i don't think you can handle it."

"Why not?" I asked,

"Because you are a daddy's boy.."

"Oh! Come on just tell me what i have to do and I will do it!"

"Okay, I will tell you..." He finally said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well you have to make a tattoo."

"That is easy!" I scoffed at John,

"It doesn't finish there! The second part of the trial is the hardest part - you have to walk between two rows made by us and if you lose, then you're not allowed to run, we may have to find a way to keep your mouth shut about us."

"Okay... and what is the hardest part of this?" I asked him, with a smile on my face,

"Well while you are passing we will hit you with our belts and we will kick you too!" John told me while my smile was disappearing of my face,

"But your belts are barbed..."

"See I knew you were going to be a coward about this..."

"I'm not a coward! I will do it,okay?"

We started off getting my tattoo, so we went to some place with a strange boy and i choose a heart which i made to write "Rikki" in the middle. I know it was silly and they laughed at me but i didn't care, i knew Rikki was going to love it later.

We went to a empty car park, where the second part of the trial was going to take place. I was so close but I was thinking about changing my mind. But then I remembered what they had told me earlier, so I just watched as they made the two rows, removing their belts, in position to get ready for the trial.

"Remember you don't have to run," John told me,

"Okay." I said,

I slowly approached them and took a deep breath, passing across the two rows as they started to hit me and kick me. For a moment I wanted to run but I didn't. I just remember feeling the worse pain surge through my body, and then nothing, everything went black.

I don't really remember if I finished the trial or not but when I woke up I was in hospital. Rikki told me that someone took me here with three broken ribs and a few bruises. Dad was with the police, trying to find the guys who did this to me. Luckily they thought I was attacked and not trying to get into the local gang.

I was in hospital for a week, with not a word from any of them so I assumed I had lost the trial. But when I did see them next it had turned out I had passed! I was part of their gang and as the new boy I had to do everything they wanted me to. I felt like their personal slave sometimes, they even made me feel like a dog but I started to excel faster than anyone else. They had organized races to win some territory and i was their competitor so if i won i ascended but i wanted one of the highest position in this gang and John told me that he liked my ambition and he was going to give an opportunity to ascend to one of the 5 highest position but it wasn't going to be easy.

"You won't have this with a race that is so easy,"

"So what i have to do?" I asked,

"You have to attack someone but not with a gun, with a knife ."

"And why i can't use a gun."

"Because you are so dumb to use a gun and because it could be easier, I told you it won't be easy!"

"Okay, let's do it." I told him.

We went to a street and waited for a victim, the first person in pass for that street was a girl, it was going to be easier than I thought. When i  
started to follow her, my heart started to beat faster every second, i approached her and took her by the neck and put the knife on her waist.

"Don't even think about screaming because you will regret it!" I whispered to her as I pressed the knife harder into her waist, she was so  
scared that I could feel her shaking.

"Please don't kill me. I will do whatever you want!"

"Give me all your money and your cell phone now!" I screamed at her, she was crying and while she was giving me the money, i started to touch her leg and she started to cry even harder but in that moment Rikki's face came to my mind and i let her go, at the beginning i felt really bad but when they congratulated me i felt very happy because in that moment John told me that i was officially one of the five leaders, I was no longer the slave, some of them were really angry especially those who had to do whatever i wanted the best thing of this is that no one have realized what I'm doing and my relationship with Rikki is getting better she loved the tattoo she asked me if that was a gift in advance for our anniversary but i told her that the gift for that date was even better, it will be two whole years together in two months and I am so excited. I will be able to buy her something expensive with the money I got from the attack. She is going to be so happy, and then I decided I still had to go up the 'gang ladder' more.

John told me that if I was really good on the streets then he will teach me how to use the guns, I can't wait, I need the money, not that dad doesn't have enough but I like having my 'own' money.

I hated asking dad for money, and in addition to everything the small amount of drugs I had been on were no longer going to be free. I don't want Rikki to discover what it is I am doing, but the drugs make everything so much easier. They give me the guts I need to go through with the things they need me to do, the trial to make me go higher up, I am really enjoying this.

A month have passed since the attack and so many things have passed, things that i have done. I'm the third in command now but to get this place I had done so much I regret. I don't know how but I managed to get used to it, the last thing I did was to shoot some guy who resisted the attack, he didn't die though so it doesn't even matter. I still remember that day, it was only a week ago and to be honest it wasn't the only thing I had done, two days after that I … r.. raped two girls. Rikki spoke to me about it, sounding scared and worried about the man who they hadn't caught yet. I told her to be careful– even though I knew I was the one who had done it.

Everyone started to notice the change in my attitude as the days carried on, I got a new tattoo which Rikki liked but preferred the one with her name on. Even Rikki had begun to notice, telling me how annoyed I had seemed the past few days but I enjoyed being in the gang, one of the leaders. I felt like a real man for once.


	3. first mistake

It is almost our anniversary and I bought her something pretty good, I am sure she is going to love it, and she told me that she has something special for me as well. I hope it's what I am thinking, I have waited for this day for ages, and I can't wait until tonight, it has to be perfect.

"Hey Zane, are you coming tonight?" John asked me,

"I can't, I have to do something important."

"Oh, that's fine, call me if you change your mind because there is this girl for you if you want."

"No thanks, I will have mine tonight."

"Okay then." John replied,

"Bye."

I went home to get ready and prepare Rikki's present, she is going to love it, later I arrived at her house; she looked so beautiful, she was wearing a blue dress that went with her eyes, everything was going to be perfect.

"So what's my present then, you don't have anything in your hands...?"

"It's waiting for you outside." I grinned at her,

"Don't tell me you got me a clown." She groaned,

"Of course it's not! It's better than a clown."

"Lets go see then." When we were outside Rikki couldn't believe what she was seeing, her eyes were wide and she hugged me.

"Oh Zane! Thank you, this is really cool. I am grateful but I can't accept this.."

"Why?"

"Because I can't drive and my dad won't let me in it, and in addition to that it's too expensive."

"Oh! Come on Rikki, scooters are easier to drive than motorbikes, you know I am going to insist on this."

"Okay then, while I think about it how about we go look at my present?"

"Okay..." She took me by the hand, walking me over to her small but pretty backyard, there was a small table there for two people with candles and roses and a white tablecloth.

"I made it for you." Rikki told me,

"Take a seat and I will bring the dinner." It was kind of funny because it's the guys who usually prepare a meal in a relationship, I waited there for  
a moment until she came out with two plates, shaking a bottle of champagne at me.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Well try living alone with my dad."

"Speaking of your dad, where is he?"

"He is working but he will be back by ten so we have plenty of time to see a movie?" When we finished dinner, we went to see a movie. She hugged me and halfway through the movie we started to kiss, I made a move to lay on top of her.

"Zane! Wait!" She said while pushing me away,

"Oh, come on Rikki. We're all alone, take advantage of the situation." I said between kisses,

"No Zane! I don't want to, I don't think I am ready for this."

"Rikki don't act like this right now, I know you want it, if you didn't why did you make the meal and dress like this? You have wanted this since the  
beginning, just let me do it."

"No Zane! Just go, get out of my house." She screamed, pushing me again,

"No, I won't leave. I have wanted this for so long now, I won't leave like this, you're going to be mine right now!"

"Zane, you're scaring me..." She whispered,

"I don't care," I told her, pushing her against the sofa, starting to kiss her, ignoring her resistance,

"No, please stop it." Tears ran down her face,

"Be quiet.."

"Get off me! Please don't do this." She started to cry harder,

"Shut up Rikki!"

"No Zane, please, please.." Then I don't know why but I slapped her so hard across the face, she screamed loudly, she put her hand on her face in silence after a while and looked up at me with her eyes full of tears and fear. She looked at my exactly like those two girls did, I felt like trash and pulled away from her,

"I am so sorry Rikki, I didn't want to but you made me so angry. Forgive me please..." She didn't answer, she didn't move,

"It wont' happen again, I promise." She still didn't answer, I remember leaving her house feeling guilty but angry at the same time. I called John and asked them where they were, soon arriving at the place. They were having a party, one of those huge parties with drugs and alcohol and other things. I took more drugs than often, I just wanted to forget the incident with Rikki, so I did whatever I could, I took drugs, I drunk a lot. This time I went too far, I didn't go home, I don't remember exactly but I woke up in the sofa of the place where the gang used to hang out; the old and empty house.

"Hey, I don't know what happened to you last night before you arrived but you really made a disaster of last night.." John told me,

"What? What did I do?" I looked at him confused,

"Well let me think, you kicked some guys butt and you took his girlfriend out of the party and I think you, well you know what comes next.."

"What?"

"Come on mate, don't tell me you forgot. How could you forget that spectacular blond girl?" I shook my head, walking home slowly, I couldn't  
talk to Rikki but I had a girl that looked exactly like her... that wasn't a bad idea.


	4. second mistake

I am a total disaster without Rikki, it's been three months since that day, the day I almost hurt her, the day I disappointed her, the day we practically broke up. After that day I hardly ever saw her, and when we were in a room together or something she would pretend I wasn't even there. Whenever I see her I always see that pain and fear in her eyes, the deception.

There was only one thing I was confused about, why Rikki hadn't told anyone about what I did that night. Because if she had told her dad he would have killed me, then again maybe she didn't tell him because she still cared about me or because she didn't want her dad to get into trouble. And her friends... she used to tell them everything but then maybe she was afraid they would hurt me with their powers, and she didn't want to be exposed.

The only person I think she told was Lewis, all of a sudden he stopped talking to me, watching me with his eyes full of hate and every single time I  
was in the same area as them he would distract Rikki. But something about that doesn't add up, Rikki doesn't like him, she is always annoying him so why would she trust him with something like that? Maybe I am wrong, maybe I don't know her as well as I thought I did. But the way he is looking at me is starting to annoy me, maybe I will have to do something to make him stop it.

Since then, I have changed my mind, since we broke up, I no longer care about anything. I don't care if someone finds out about me, nothing else seems to matter. I started to drink more, use drugs more often, attack more people. Everyone in the gang started to respect me, well everyone except John, and soon I started to hate everyone.

I don't care if I shoot and kill someone, I just need to forget about Rikki. I am doing it in the worst way though, I try to date every girl with blonde  
hair and blue eyes, if she looks like Rikki then she had to be mine but not every single girl wants to be with me, so if they resist then I have to rape them, I have done it so many times I don't even care at this point. I don't even feel guilty, it's the only way I can replace Rikki. I even killed  
someone, only one person but I did it and because of that, everyone is scared of me. Even John is scared of me – I can see it in his eyes. I am a monster now, but today I hurt a person that used to be my friend.

Some of the guys and I went to JuiceNet and Rikki, Lewis and the girls were there. Again Lewis started to look at me with those eyes, and this time I was irritated, he made me angry.

"Hey what did you do to him? He looks like he wants to kill you..?"

"I know, it's starting to bother me. I think I will do something to make him stop."

"Do you want us to help?"

"Do whatever you want." I told them, we waited until they left, following Lewis until he left Rikki in her house and went to his but before he could get there we grabbed him and took him into an empty street,

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you don't look at me like that again."

"Oh! And how do you expect me to do that after seeing what you did to Rikki? You're an idiot, how could you do that to her? I thought you loved  
her..."

"I don't care Lewis, I still love her and she loves me."

"So why is she too scared to even look at you Zane? Don't come near her, I won't let you hurt her again.."

""Why do you care about her so much? Are you dating?!"

"I don't need to date her, she is like a sister to me and I will do anything to protect her."

"Don't start acting the hero with me Lewis, you're just a coward."

"The only coward here is you, only a coward would do that to Rikki."

"Zane, do you want us to shut his mouth?" I shook my head, looking at Lewis before punching him in the stomach, I started hitting him over and over again until he was laying on the ground, helpless.

"Mate you didn't need us, what do we do now?"

"Do whatever you want with him.." They started to kick him, I thought they were going to kill him when they took out a knife, I was scared and I  
don't know why, but for a moment the only thing I could think about was that I cared about him and when I told them not to do it, it was too late.

Then I just remember running, I didn't even want to run, I wanted to help him but for some reason by brain was telling my body to run and run.

Lewis was right, I am a coward.


	5. One more chance

I was going to go back, I swear I was but if I did that then they would know it was me and maybe the police had already arrived there. They were going to think I did it, and well I was a part of it, but I wasn't the one who knifed him, I didn't want that to happen.

"Why did you do that?"

"You told us to do whatever we wanted to him."

"Yes, but that didn't include killing him!"

"Come on Zane, don't deny it, you enjoyed it as well. Unless you're worried about him? I thought you didn't care about killing someone? Don't tell us you regret that?!" Great, what could I tell them? I don't have a good enough excuse to come up with on why I care about Lewis, why I wanted to run to help him, so I lied to them.

"Of course I don't regret that. I don't care."

"So why did you ask why?"

"Because you stole my idea, that's all." I shrugged,

"Oh, that's all it was. Don't worry, the next one will be yours."

"Of course they will, lets go tell John." I told them,

"Okay."

The next day I was so relieved when I read the paper saying that a local boy had been attacked, he was hurt but alive. That was all I wanted to know. Later that day I went to the hospital, I just had to know how Lewis was doing. I saw Emma and Cleo walking to the cafeteria, Rikki must be with Lewis because she wasn't with them. But I really have to see him, so I guess I will have to take the risk.

I slowly walked to his room, about to leave when I finally approached. I finally went in, glad to see Rikki wasn't there. I went up to him, he was fast asleep.

"Lewis, mate. I didn't want this to happen." I whispered to him, I was about to say something else when the door opening disturbed me. I turned  
around to see a very upset Rikki standing in the doorway, she had been in the bathroom all along.

"What are you doing here?"

"I only wanted to know if Lewis was alright."

"Leave."

"Come on Rikki, I had to know, he's my friend too."

"How can you say that after what you did?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is that you were the one who hurt him, I know you did."

"Rikki let me explain."

"Explain what? That you're an idiot? You're a monster?"

"No! Rikki I didn't do this, you have to believe me." I told her, grabbing her by the shoulders, I noticed her freeze beneath my hands, the hate  
in her eyes suddenly turned into fear and she stared to shake.

"Get off me." She whispered,

"Rikki please listen to me."

"What do you want me to listen to? That you're in a gang? You use drugs and you drink alcohol? You attack people and worst of all, you rape girls. I know everything Zane, you shouldn't be here. You should be in prison."

"How did you know that?"

"Because of the way you're acting, Lewis told me everything and the way you treated me on the night of our anniversary." Luckily, she didn't know who the guys I hang our with are. I just stared at the floor, not knowing what to say,

"I'm sorry." I finally said,

"It's too late for sorry Zane, now get out of here before I burn you." I turned around to leave, I turned around when I had closed the door, looking through the window. Rikki was holding Lewis's hand, but why her? Shouldn't it be Cleo? Why was she the one here and holding his hand? Unless she had started seeing him with different eyes, no longer as friend but something else.

In that moment I realized how importation she is to me, I miss her so much, I want her back with me. I have to do something, I sat in my bedroom for the rest of the afternoon trying to think of a way to win her back. Finally I decided to return to the hospital and wait outside until she left.

"Rikki!" I shouted at her, she turned around me and when she saw me she carried on walking,

"Rikki we need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Please, only one minute."

"What do you want Zane?" She sighed,

"I want you back."

"That's not going to happen."

"Please, give me one more chance."

"No Zane, there is no way I can ever get back with you, you have changed too much. Just look at you! You're not Zane any more, now let me past, I am late."

The next few days I tried so hard to make her change her mind but nothing seemed to work. She threw away the flowers and chocolates that I sent her. But today she called, she told me she needed to talk.

"Here I am, what did you want to talk about?" I looked at her,

"I made a decision. I decided that I still love you and you have one more chance."

"Oh thank God, I thought you liked Lewis."

"What? No! He's just my friend.. my best friend."

"Thanks Rikki, so are we officially back together?"

"Not yet, I told you that I would give you a chance but with one condition."

"Anything to get you back." I replied,

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Okay but you have to know that there is no way around this, this is the only way."

"Just tell me, you're killing me."

"Okay, the condition is..."


	6. revange part I

"You have to stop hanging around with that gang, you have to go to the police and tell them everything. If you tell them then they won't send you to jail, you will be put on probation for a while. That's my condition, take it or leave it."

"Rikki, it's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"Because they are going to kill me, they are dangerous."

"Zane, the police will protect you. I am sure they won't kill you."

"But..."

"No, I told you there is no other choice."

"Let me think about it." I sighed,

"What? I thought you wanted me back? I thought you loved me?"

"I do, but you have to understand that they are not going to be happy about me going to the police."

"Fine, just call me when you make up your mind."

I spent the rest of the day in my bedroom thinking about what she had told me that morning. I didn't know what to do, the truth is that I am scared of the kind of things they would do to me if I opened my mouth. I decided to hang out with them that night to see if that kind of life was the one I wanted, but I couldn't think properly, I was worried about the situation and I got even more confused when John told me something.

"Hey Zane! Have you seen the way George is acting?"

"No, I haven't, why?"

"Because he is acting weirdly, and some of the guys saw him with someone from another gang."

"What are you going to do?

"You should ask what are we going to do or have you forgotten that you're one of the leaders?" I shook my head,

"Any way, in the time you have been here I have never had to punish someone but when someone betrays us they have to be punished. And there are all different kind of ways to do that, when it's something like George's it's a smaller punishment, only to make him speak."

"And what is the punishment?"

"Two of us will hold him down while everyone else hits him, insults him and does whatever the hell they want until he confesses."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then there is only one last thing we do."

"Which is?" I asked, wondering if I would regret it,

"We burn him with a hot iron, so be prepared because in a few minutes we're doing it." I nodded, following him. Two guys held him down, while we all hit him and did things that I can't even say, but he still didn't confess so John heated the iron.

"You have the honour Zane." He told me, while handing me the iron. I didn't know what to do in that moment, if I didn't do this then I would be  
the next one. I started to walk up to him, and slammed the iron down onto his skin. He screamed in pain, and finally he spoke, but why would he do that? Why did he wait until the worse pain? He should have spoken in the beginning. I didn't sleep that night, I was afraid of what they would do to me. But at the same time I wanted to be with Rikki, I waited till sunrise to call her.

"Hello." She answered,

"Hey Rikki, I just want to let you know I made a decision."

"Okay?"

"I will tell you at JuiceNet."

"See you there then." I hung up, grabbing my stuff before walking out of the door.

"Okay then, I'm here." Rikki said as she took a seat next to me,

"I had to think about this but I have decided to take the risk and leave the gang."

"Good... but you know it's going to take some time for my to trust you again, you will have to be patient. Let's go to the police, I will go with  
you." We went to the police then, I told them everything, I told them where we met, about the people we attacked and killed, about all the girls I had raped and I told them about Lewis. They told me that all my information was important, but I would have two years of parole and if I put one step of line then I would be straight into prison. It wasn't as bad as I thought, I thought I would be going to jail for a long time.

That afternoon my house was full of cops because John and some other guy escaped, Rikki was with me but she had to go home. I offered to walk her home because I had a strange feeling in my chest about her going on her own, but she told me that she was fine on her own.

"Don't worry, I am going to be fine, you're the only one they want."

"Okay, call me when you get home."

"Okay, bye..."

**_Nobody's POV._**

Two boys hid in the car park, "How are we going to get our revenge? The house is full of cops.." A blonde boy asked John,

"You don't understand, I told you I would make Zane pay but I didn't tell you how, we will hit him where it hurts the most. Let's go to the beach."  
John whispered,

"Why? The police are looking for us."

"Just come with me."

_**Rikki's POV**_

I was walking back from Zane's on the beach when I saw a guy going in the same direction. I didn't like the way he looked so I turned around, to see another guy behind me. I sighed, biting my lip, realizing the only way I was going to get away was the sea. I walked towards it, but before I could get in one of them grabbed me. I started to fight at first, but he put a rag on my mouth that made me dizzy. And then my world went black, I was asleep.

When I woke up everything was dark, I have no idea how long I had been asleep for but from the way things looked it had been about three hours. Then I saw him, the guy who grabbed me this afternoon.

"Hey Rikki, you must be wondering why you're here. I will answer that for you, but let me introduce myself first. I am John, the leader of the gang that Zane betrayed and now you're here to help us with our revenge." I just stared at them, I was too scared to talk but I wanted to know how they knew me.

"Mike, why don't you explain to Rikki how she is going to help us?"

"Look Rikki, you will be punished in replacement of Zane, and seeing as we can't bring Zane here to us we will make him a little video. We don't want him to lose out on this, are you ready?" I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say and before I knew it John started to hit me, while Mike held the camera.

"Please stop, no more, please..." I begged,

"What do you think Mike?"

"Well we have almost half a tape left..."

"Let her rest while we think of something else..." I fell to the ground, my back against the wall as hot tears ran down my face, John just stared at  
me.

"I have an idea..." He told Mike as he crouched next to me, wiping the tears from my face. He put his hand gently on my arm, sliding it down until he reached my legs, turning around to say,

"Mike, please record this, record this very well..." I felt a shiver run through my body,

"No, please... no.. please.." I whispered as more tears ran down my face.

* * *

**last chapter will be up on sunday or monday**

**thanks for reading **

**please review, you have to review, because if you don't review i will cry, so review**

**did you noticed that I wrote the word "review" 5 times**

**kidding it was only 4 times but you are laughing now because you counted how many times I wrote it **

**so i made you laugh. you have to review (this is the 6th time) **


	7. revenge part II and final

**

* * *

**

thanks for reading this story and for the reviews enjoy the last chapter

* * *

_**Rikki's POV**_

I couldn't stop crying when he started to kiss me,

"Shut up or I will hit you!" I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. Then he slapped me hard, in that moment the memory of Zane and I on our anniversary took over my body, but this wasn't Zane, he wasn't going to stop when he realized what he was doing. Then I thought maybe if I begged like before then he was going to stop, but he didn't. He wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted – the pleasure of sweet revenge.

_**Zane's POV**_

"Are you sure you haven't seen here?" I asked Lewis,

"I am very sure, but Emma and Cleo went to Mako Island to see if she is there."

"Okay can you call me if they find her?"

"Okay... and Zane if something bad has happened to her, it's your fault. Do you hear me?"

"Lewis I feel guilty already, please don't make me feel any worse." I hung up just as the two policemen who were looking for Rikki came in,

"Did you find her?"

"No, we didn't."

"Then why are you here? You should be looking for her!"

"Listen to us boy, it's already dark, there is no point in doing the search right now, it's going to be useless. We have to wait until daytime."

"If you don't do your job then I will have to." I muttered as I approached the door,

"Stop Zane!" Dad told me,

"No! I have to find her."

"If you leave this house then they will be waiting for you and they will kill you. How are you going to help her if you're dead?" His words made me  
think for a moment, I knew he was right, so I made my way up to my bedroom. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I thought of Rikki all night, I didn't realize that the sun was coming up, the hours had gone and the anguish hadn't lessened yet, it increased instead.

Rikki's dad soon came by, telling me exactly the same thing Lewis had told me before.

If anything happened to her then it would be my fault.

_**Nobody's POV**_

"Okay Mike, make sure Zane watches the tape, because if something goes wrong, you're going to pay."

"Don't worry, he's going to watch this and then I can have some fun with the girl, right?"

"I don't think so, I really enjoyed her last night, you know what? Go for a walk, I will give you a break... I want to have some fun with her, don't come back for the next two hours. I want to enjoy this before Zane comes by."

"But.." Mike started, but John interrupted him,

"No, don't argue with me. I said she is mine, you will have time to search for yours when we have finished this revenge, okay? Now go and make sure he watches it."

"Fine!" Mike muttered as he walked away.

An hour later Mike was two streets away from Zane's house, he waited there for ten minutes until a boy on a bike passed him, he stopped him, smiling,

"Hey! Can you do me a favour?"

"It depends on how much you have." Mike was so close to taking out his gun and shooting the grin of this boys face, but he knew that he needed him,

"$10?"

"15."

"Fine, just put this with the rest of the mail, and don't say that you only just got it, okay?"

"I get it." The boy approached Zane's house, as soon as the police saw him they looked him over, giving him some questions before letting him give the mail to the house. Later the tape was given to Zane with a letter.

"This is yours."

"Okay.." Zane went to throw it away before he recognised the hand writing, it was Rikki's. He opened it quickly, and started to read it,

_'Zane, please watch this video, it says where I am. Please come to get me, I am so scared, my life is in your hands now.'_

He put the tape on and started to watch it, as it progressed he could feel the anger bubbling inside of him as he watched the girl he loved being  
punished for his mistake. Tears fell down his face as he saw John kissing her, he turned the TV, he couldn't stand to see the love of his life being raped and hurt... and it was all his fault. He knew he had to carry on watching, he needed to know where she was.

She was at the same empty car park where his trial was to enter the gang, now he had to think of how to get out of this house without the police knowing.

_**Rikki's POV**_

"No please.. not again.." I begged him,

"Oh! What a surprise, Rikki is crying again, but you know that's not going to make me stop, I want you. You made me feel so good last night, nobody has done that to me in a while and I am not losing this opportunity with you, so stop crying or I will have to kill you before your boyfriend gets here."

I would prefer to be dead before he raped me again, but what could I do? He was the one with the gun, I didn't cry or beg any more, I knew it wasn't going to work. The tears still ran down my face though, I refused to let the sobs wrack my body though. I felt so wretched and dirty, I hated myself so much, I hate myself for letting him do that to me, I hated myself for not having the guts to burn him but I knew I couldn't expose us.

_**Zane's POV**_

They are going to kill her no matter what I say or do and this is all my fault, I tell myself.

Stop thinking like this Zane, run, just run, you have to get there before the police realize you're gone. I continue telling myself this as I run across the streets, feeling the fear grip my chest. I finally arrived, I started to call out for her but then I saw John holding the camera in his hands.

"Nice to see you Zane." He grinned,

"You're going to pay for what you did."

"Oh stop right there, or you will never see her again. Now I need you to answer something.... did you see the video?"

"Why do you want to know that?" I asked,

"Damn it, I want to know... now answer me."

"Yes.. yes I did."

"I thought you weren't going to watch it all the way through it, I am such a good friend, I made a copy so we can watch it all the way through  
together."

"I don't want to see it." I answered,

"Of course you do, unless you want Rikki to die? You will do as I say, get it?" I didn't reply,

"I asked you a question." He shouted at me,

"Yes.." I whispered, he made me watch it all the way through then. I tried to punch him when it was over, but he hit me with his gun,

"Be quiet or I will kill you, do you hear me?"

"Just let her go, this has nothing to do with her."

"That's not going to happen, we will have our revenge... Mike bring her over here." That's when I saw her, Mike dragged her over to us by her arm, holding a gun to her head, she wouldn't lift her eyes from the floor, she was covered in bruises and her clothes were dirty. I couldn't see her face but I could see the tears dripping down her face as they hit the floor.

"Rikki.." I whispered, wincing in pain as John hit me with his gun again,

"You will talk only when I say so... Now Mike you hold Zane and I will grab her." They swapped over, Rikki didn't even move, she didn't fight, she  
wasn't Rikki. What had they done to my Rikki?

John put the gun to her head,

"So darling, do you want a fast death or a slow one?" She didn't answer him,

"No please..." I told them, this time Mike kicked me,

"Shut up." He told me,

"I think I will answer for you, I would choose the second one, is that the one you wanted?" He slid the gun down to her waist and she lifted her head up to look at me with those beautiful, blue eyes. I remember screaming at them to stop, but I could hardly hear my own voice and then I heard it, the shot. John let her fall to the ground and walked off with Mike, I ran up to her, she was still alive.

"Hold on baby, please."

"Zane.. listen to me..."

"Please Rikki, don't speak, don't waste your breath."

"No you have to hear me, you did it.. you changed for good.. please carry on, you have a second chance and you deserve it. Don't do anything crazy, do it for me, promise me Zane, I love you so much."

"Rikki!"

"Please Zane.."

"Okay, I promise but hold on for a little longer." I was about to ask her forgiveness but then interrupted me when she lifted her hand up to stroke my face,

"I forgive you." Then her hand fell to the ground, her eyes closed, never to open again.

"No! Rikki please.." I told her, shaking her body,

"Please.. you promised me. You said we were going to grow old together.. You promised! Rikki!" I screamed her name louder and louder, and then I remembered my own promise and I hugged her, telling her how much I love her,

"I love you Rikki, I love you more than anything else in the world, I love you more than my own life, I love you so much that I don't even know how to explain it. Thank you for being in my life."

**_Many times we feel empty and we try to fill it in the worst way we smoke , drink and use drugs and instead of getting rid of the emptiness, it only makes it bigger because we only leave those who surrounded us some day and with them we lose  
affection, friendship and especially love._**

**_end._**

* * *

i was thinking in write an alternative end where Rikki Lives or write another chapter with Rikki's funeral but it depends of what you want so if you want any of this options or you want this chapter be the last just make me know.

thanks!


	8. poll

* * *

**Hey everyone i made a poll to decide who should choose Rikki at the end of "dangerous friendship" and for those who thought this was the alternative end sorry but the sooner you vote, the sooner will be the chapter up so go to my profile and vote and maybe i will update on Monday**

**thanks for read**

* * *


	9. alternative final finally

**thanks for vote and here is the alternative final **

**read and review i need to know what you think and what final do you prefer.**

* * *

"Shut up stupid girl!" We started to fight, he was trying to kiss me to make me stop moving and I trying to push him away but he was stronger than me.

"Just let me do it, it won't hurt if you don't fight." But i couldn't let him do this to me, he tried to kiss me again but this time i kicked him and that made him really angry.

just be quiet" He said while he punched me in the face he did that with so much force that i almost passed out but it made me feel dizzy and he  
took advantage of the situation he pinned me down, i was helpless, well almost because i had my powers but the fear of exposing us couldn't let me use them and at the end he won.

When he finally finished he just told me

"You were so good, how does it feel to no longer be a virgin?" He said, sarcasm dripping in his voice,

I didn't even answer him, the pain that i was feeling across my body was terrible i knew that the bruises could get heal but this, this was something that i wasn't going to forget, i had to live with this the rest of my life.

"Wait here, I will give you instructions I just going to let her in the car she has to rest this hasn't finished isn't it Rikki?" He stroked my cheek,  
i just turned around i hated him then he took me to the car and tied me there like i was going to escape, with the pain that i was feeling in that moment i wasn't able to get out from that place and even if i wasn't feeling that pain i didn't wanted to escape from that place, i just want them to kill me.

**Nobody´s pov**

"Okay, John tell me how are we going to make Zane watch this video?". Mike asked,

"Let me think" John answered,

"We will make him come here."

"And how are we going to make him come here?"

"Just let's say he is going to receive a phone call." John answered.

Zane was in his bedroom, he had no idea what to do, he felt useless and after a while in the middle of the silence his phone rang.

"Hey mate how are you doing without your lovely girlfriend?" John asked him,

"John listen to me." Zane tried to speak but he cut him off,

"Don't try and persuade me! Remember, I have your girlfriend? And by the way, she is so good. I didn't know that she was a virgin, if I had then I  
would have saved it for both of us to enjoy."

"You.."

"Shut up Zane or you will never see her again, now listen to me. If you want her back I will tell you where we are but if you even think about  
bringing the police here, she will pay. Okay?"

"Yes.. yes, just tell me where you are."

"Okay, do you remember the place where you had your trial?"

"Yes."

"We are here, just make sure you're not followed, or the only thing you will find here is the dead body of your girlfriend."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." He answered as he hung up.

"Don't worry, I am on my way and as soon as you're in my arms, nothing is going to happen to you." He whispered to himself.

He kept running across the streets, de was so tired but he couldn't stop, soon they would know he was gone and the tracking device would go off that they had put on him. One more street and she was going to be with him.

"Rikki!" He screamed her name over and over again but instead of her, he saw John and Mike.

"Hey Zane, I am so glad you made it, I thought you weren't going to come for a moment there." Zane felt his blood boiling, he wanted to kill him but he couldn't risk Rikki's life.

"Look, I know you want revenge and I am here so you can do whatever you want with me, kill me if you have to but just let her go."

"No Zane, that's not going to happen. You have to suffer and punishing her is going to do that. Now we are going to watch a little video." He felt my heart tear in two when he saw him rape her, he saw her cry and beg him to stop, he wanted to kill him.

"Please." Zane whispered, with tears in his eyes.

"Let her go, you got what you wanted."

"Fine, I didn't know you would cry. The only condition is though, you have to stay."

"Okay then, just let her go." He started to walk towards the car, a bit further away.

John opened the door and Rikki turned immediately

"Hey darling your boyfriend came for you." John told Rikki,

"It's so sad that you won't be here tonight." He told her while rubbing her legs, she cried as he did it, still tied down.

"Now I will let you out but if you try something, you will die." He let her out and told her to go, she nodded and started to walk towards Zane, when she was almost in his arms they could hear the police coming.

"Damn." Zane muttered, John looked so angry,

"You idiot Zane!" John shouted while lifting his gun up, everyone's eyes went wide except for Rikki's, hers slowly closed as she felt something warm rush through her body, Zane caught her as she was about to fall, screaming her name.

"Rikki hold on please." He could see the two running off but Rikki was more important to him right then,

"Help is coming." Soon the police arrived and an ambulance soon arrived after. Zane went with her in there, waiting outside her room when she was taken immediately to surgery.

"What did you do to her?" Rikki's dad shouted angrily at the boy, Zane sighed and went home before the older man lost any control.

Two hours passed and there wasn't any news, he waited for another hour and just then his dad called.

"Hey Zane, Rikki is out of surgery. The doctor said it was complicated but with some rest and suitable amount of care she will be fine." Zane felt so  
relived but he knew that he wouldn't be allowed to see her.

A week passed by and he still hadn't seen her, her dad and her friends didn't want him to see her but finally today, her dad called, Rikki wanted to see him.

When he entered the room though, he watched Lewis as he held one of her hands so close to her that he thought he was about to kiss her if he hadn't interrupted.

"I will leave you two alone to talk." Lewis muttered before walking out of the room.

"Hey, I brought you these."

"Thanks."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks. Doctor says a few more days and I can go home."

"I am happy for you." They sat there for a long time in silence, Zane held her hand and she looked him in the eyes. They didn't have to speak, their faces said it all. Zane's said how much he was deeply in love with her but hers told him that she was confused and worried about something.

"Zane.." Rikki broke the silence,

"We need to talk." He didn't answer, just nodded his head,

"Do you remember when you asked me if I was dating Lewis?"

"Yes." Zane muttered, imagining where this was going to go.

"Well i wasn't but i was starting to feel something for him."

"Then why did you tell me that you loved me and you were going to give me another change? Was it because you wanted to forget him Rikki? You wanted to use me?"

"No Zane, I meant that but I wasn't sure what I was feeling for Lewis. I am so confused, Lewis just told me how he feels and I don't know what to do."

"Then you called me because you want to tell me that you like him?"

"No Zane, I needed to see you because I miss you and then Lewis came in and I really needed to tell you this, I didn't want to lie to you and this is hard for me too but I am going to have to think about it."

"At least Lewis is in the same situation as me and he doesn't have an advantage."

"I told the same to Lewis."

"You know you need to choose, right?"

"Yes and I will, I just need to be alone, without both of you."

"Okay."

"I will call you when I am ready."

"Okay." Zane didn't kiss her as he left, he just said bye and left the hospital, walking to his house. He locked himself in his room, thinking of a  
way to show her how much he loved her and no matter what she decided he would support her and never stop loving her.

He walked over to his desk and started to write.

_Rikki  
I understand that you are part of me,  
I know that maybe you aren't going to always be with me, but i know too  
that you are never going to leave.  
You are the air, sky and water, you are the thirst of love that i feel in my  
heart.  
You are the definition of love, even it never could have a definition, and i  
don't think it could do some day because define is limit and love  
doesn't have limits.  
The motivating force of your essence made me became another person  
When i see the sunset i will remember you  
When i watch the bird shelter in the flowers i will see you  
When i watch the drops of dew slide down my window i will see you  
You are not able so leave, i won't let you  
You are my girlfriend forever  
And if one day i miss you, i hope God help me die because i won't be happy  
again in this life  
I love you with al my heart and soul.  
Zane.  
_

A tear came down Rikki's face as she read the letter it was the 5th time she read it and it caused her happiness and sadness this letter helped her to clear her feelings and choose between Lewis and Zane.

She realized what she feels for Lewis was different of what she feels for Zane

She feels love for both of them, But the love for one was the kind of love that people feels for relatives and the love for the other was different.

She looked one like a man and the other like a brother.

She knew she was ready and she called the both of them to tell them her decision.

"Look." She said while looking into the eyes of one of the boys,

"I realize that I love one of you like a brother and nothing more and even if you are special to me because you're part of my life, I don't see you as a boyfriend. I don't want this to ruin our friendship." The boy looked sad but he knew they could always be friends, maybe she was right, maybe it was one huge mirage, he left the house to leave her to talk with the other boy.

"You know it's going to be hard for me to be in a relationship after what happened, I need time to move on."

"I know and believe me I feel guilty for what happened."

"No, don't feel like that. I don't blame you, we need to forget about it, we need to live our lives Zane."

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes I do.. that letter helped me realize how I felt and I discovered that I love you more than anything else in the world and we will fight for this  
together." Zane hugged her as they walked out of the house, towards the beach to watch the sunset together.

* * *

**thanks to all those who readed this story i know the end is a bit i don't know but thanks anyway**


End file.
